Bella and Cullens go to Pheonix
by Vampiregurl26234
Summary: Bella tells Edward that she misses her friend in Pheonix! What does Edward do? READ! Sorry i stink at summeries!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my new story! Enjoy!**

**P.S. This look place during Eclipse after Bella and Edward are engaged.**

BPOV

I had a peaceful sleep. Edward and I were in our valley, Edwad was chasing me around trying to tickle me and he one. He had me lying down on the grass and he was tickling me. It was like a fairytale but sadley i had to come to reality now. I looked around o find Alice standingnear my closet.

"Alice what are you doing here and where is Edward." I asked grumpily

"Well, good morning to you to" Alice sang

"Alice, please tell me your not here to play Bella Barbie again" I said

"I would but then i would be lying" Alice said

"Fine" I grumbled

"Yay!" Alice said bouncing up and down

Alice dressed me up in blue and and green checkered mini skirt, a V-neck T-shirt with peace signs on the bottom, a blue crystalized necklace and dark blue heels.

"Alice do i have to were heels to school" I asked

"Yes, you wont fall trust me" Alice said, but that didnt convince me

"I dont believe you." I said

''Fine, you trip alot but Edward catches you, ok." Alice explained

"OK, fine" I agreed

We walked into her yellow new yellow porsche and drove of to school. Alice parked next to Edwards Volvo.

Edward was staring of into blank space.

"Hey." I said, he turned around and he jaw dropped. I blushed.

"Why wren't you there today to save me from hurricane Alice?" I asked playfully

"She might look like a pixie but she has can beat you up anytime." He said

"Wait, she beat you up?" I asked giggling

"Yes." He said a little embarrassed

Come on lets get going, we are going to be late" He said

The day went by in a blur, Edward came by to my house that afternoon to do homework even though he probably already did his. We went to my room when there was a phone call, i went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

**Well? Did you like it? Did you hate it? TELL ME!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Hope you like this chapter!**

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"OMG Izzy, is that you!" I heard a strangely familiar voice scream

"Angelina is that you?" I asked surprised

"You bet it is girl!" She screamed

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" I squealed like Alice

"So how did you get my number?" I asked, still excited that she called.

"Your mom." She said as if it was so obvious

"I missed you so much!" I said

"Me too, you should come visit sometime soon." She suggested

"I'll have to see about that" I said, i mean i couldnt say yes, Edward cant com with me because of the sun.

"You do that, my moms bugging me to get off the phone." She said annoyed

"Ok, tell your mom i said hi. I'll call you later." I said

"Bye Izzy!" She said

"Bye Angel" I said

I went back to my room and sat on the bed next to Edward.

"Who was that?" He asked

"One of my friends from Phoenix." I said

"And..." He said. How did he know i was hiding something, he cant read my mind or can he.

"And... she wants me to visit." I said

Oh was all he said. Then his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He said

All i heard were low muffles.

"Alice wants us." He said

"Ok, lets go." I said

***  
(At the Cullens House)

We went to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Well... whats going on not all of us can read minds or see the future you know" I said

"WERE GOING TO PHOENIX!" Alice squealed

"Dont joke Alice, seriously whats going on" I asked a little annoyed

"No joke, we are all going to Pheonix!" Alice squealed

"How, you guys like sparkle remember? I asked very very confuzzled **(He He! Confuzzled aka confused)**

"Carlisle made this lotion that will keep us from sparkling for about 24 hours." Alice explained

"OMG that's so cool, i cant wait to go" I screamed doing a happy dance.

Everyone burst out laughing, I glared at Jasper and he just chuckled

"Not cool, Jasper!" I screeched

"Ouch that even hurt my ear and i am a vampire" Emmett said and i glared at him.

"Wow Eddie, you better keep your fiance on leesh or something." Emmett said and blew my topp and screamed as loud as i could

"Who should be on a leesh." A voice asked

I turned around to see Jake.

"JAKE!" I havnt seen you in forever i run up to him and gave him a hug and Edward glared at him

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well i was chasing a leech aound here and i heard alot of screaming and laughing. I thought they were torchering you, so i came to check it out." He said and Edward growled

"So whats up?" He asked

"Well we were planning on going to Pheonix" I said

"Isnt Pheonix like really sunny and i dont get planning on going to pheonix makes you sound like someone dying." He said confused.

"Well, Carlisle made a lotion thingy that keep them from sparkling for 24 hours and for the screaming part, thats a long story." I explained

"Well thats cool." He said and there was a akward silece until Emmett broke it.

"LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Emmett boomed

"YEAH, LETS PLAY!" Alice squealed

"Sure." Jake said

"Yeah sure whatever" Rosalie said filing her nail

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT" I sreeched

"BELLA!" Alice and Emmett whined

"Alice, Emmett if Bella doesnt want to play she desnt need to, you guys can pay while i drive Bella home." Edward said

"Ugh, fine!" Alice and Emmett said

"My hero." I whispered in Edwards ear.

"Bye Guys, Bye Jake" I said

"Bye Bella" They all said

It was a quiet ride home, I got into my PJs and drifted asleep in Edwards arms.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning i woke up to Emmett screaming in my ear to wake up, Alice jumping on my bed, Jasper standing with Rose laughing, and Edward hand cuffed to my rocking chair in the corner of my room.

'BELLA, COME ON WAKE UP!" Emmett whined

"UGH, SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screeched and then i regretted it.

"OH NO! CHARLIE!" I whispered yelled.

"Well someone isn't a morning person! Oh and Charlie left to work." Emmett said.

I started getting out of bed when i realized what i was wearing hot pick short shorts and a light pink tank top with monkeys on it. Everyone started laughing except Edward and i blushed furiously.

"Dang Bells, you are the last person i would see wearing those pjs." Emmett said laughing rolling on the ground.

"Bella im so proud of you, i thought you had no sense of fashion" Alice said excitedly.

"Ok, ok stop making fun of bella." Esme said walking into my room with Carlisle. OMG Esme and Carlisle were here, this is so embarrassing. I blushed.

"Yeah, you tell them Esme!" I said running over to her side almost tripping i hope no one noticed. Everyone started laughing again, this time even Esme and Carlisle were laughing.

"Can someone please uncuff Edward?" I asked

Before i could take another look at the chair edward was standing next to me.

"Go get dressed were leaving for the airport in an hour. " Edward said

"Wait i didn't have time to pack" I said

"I took care of that!" Alice screamed from the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom. Alice dressed me up in a sun dress with navy blue and white strips that went a little above my knee, navy blue flip flops and a blue flower necklace. She straightened my hair and put on some blue eye shadow and eye liner that made my eyes pop.

I went up to Edward and kissed my fiercely. We didn't stop kissing until someone cleared their throat. Emmett was at my door staring at us disgusted.

"Ew! Get a room you guys!" Emmett yelled

"Emmett we are in a room, now go away!" Edward yelled back

"Make me!" Emmett said mockingly

All of a sudden Edward were on the ground wrestling and they were about to break the floor! They went near my desk were my beloved Flutters was sitting. I heard a ripping sound, could it be...NO WAY! Flutters was on the grund all ripped apart.

"AHHHHHHHHH! FLUTTERS! I cried

Everyone ran into the room and Emmett and Edward stopped wrestling.

"YOU GUYS CRUSHED MY FLUTTERS!" I screamed with tears coming down my cheeks

"You mean the teddy bear?" Emmett asked

"Flutters is not just a teddy bear, he is my BFFL!" I said still crying

Emmett burst out laughing. I cant believe he is laughing after what he did to Flutters.

"YOU ARE SO MEAN EMMETT! I CANT BELIEVE YOUR LAUGHING! FLUTTERS HELPED ME THROUGH ALOT AND NOW HE IS DEAD!" I screeched

"Bella I so sorry." Edward said, he looked like he was going to cry if he could.

I burst out crying and ran out of my room to find a place were i can be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

I cant believe i was so careless. I hurt Bella...AGAIN! I AM A HORRIBLE MONSTER!

_Bella got upset over us crushing her teddy bear! I mean its just a teddy bear! I don't get it - Emmett_

_Bella is so so sad! I cant believe those two idiots did that! But i kinda think Bella is over reacting the tiniest bit - Alice_

_Its just a teddy bear she will get over it. I remember my doll when i was a human, i loved i more than myself! I just wish i could have gone home and got her after i was damned - Rosalie  
_

_AHHH WHY DOES BELLA HAvE TO HAVE SUCH STRONG EMOTIONS! I FEEL LIKE CRYING, IF I COULD! - Jasper_

I have to go find Bella. i tried to follow her scent, it led me to the border of Reservation. That girl is clever, she knows i cant break the treaty. I really hope she isnt with that mutt. He is not good for her, why doesn't she understand that. i know she say she only loves him as a brother, but i can see that its not completely true. I cant do anything just standing here, i better go and get new plane tickets and try to fix Bella's teddy bear Flutters. I ran back home at vampire speed.

BPOV

I knew exactly where to go, and none of the Cullens would think about coming. Yup, exactly im going to Reservation, to Jake's house. He He! They will never find me now! I sound like Swiper from Dora! I have to get a life.  
I went into my car and went off as fast as i could without thinking about the speed limit. I stopped at Jake's house and went into his garage but he wasn't there so i wait for a while then i heard a cracking noise, and footsteps. Oh no!

"Who is there?" I asked and there was no answer

"I have pepper spray stay back!" I really scared.

I saw a huge figure lurking behind the door.

"Boo!" It said

"AHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed

I heard some one laughing i went to the door and there i saw Jake.

"Jake that was not funny!" I said angrily

"Bella you should have seen your face! It was hilarious!" Jake said still laughing

I glared at him furiously

"Did you want to talk about something Bells?" Jake asked after he was finished with his laugh attack** ( HE HE! I have many laugh attacks when i with my friends)  
****  
**"Edward and Emmett crushed Flutters while they were wrestling." I said crying

"Um... Bella isn't that the teddy bear that you use to carry around when you came over for summer vacation when you were 5?" He asked amused

"Yes?" I said but it sounded more like a question

Jake burst out laughing.

"JAKE YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN EMMETT! FLUTTERS IS MORE THAN A TEDDY BEAR!" I screamed and stomped out of the garage and satrted walking in the rain to my car

"Bells come on, I sorry!" He over the rain

"Don't you Bells me, I am not gonna forgive you for this!" I screamed and drove back to my house hopefully the Edward and the rest of the Cullens wont be there. I walked into the my house and to my room where i saw al the Cullen sitting on the bed waiting for me. I just ignored them and went to my bathroom to change my clothes. I saw a pair of black jean short shorts, a long pink and white stripped knit shirt and a pair of black and pink flip flops with a pink rose where the two straps meet. For jewelry she put out a pink flower necklace with a matching pink bracelet. Ugh. So much pink i thought. I was not in the not in the mood to argue with anyone especially Alice so i put on what she laid out.

"Bella I'm so sorry! I didnt mean to rip you teddy be...i mean Flutters." Edward said

"Oh Edward! You know I can never stay mad at you!" I said and i ran up and hugged him, then his cold, marble lips where glued to mine. We finally broke apart after a couple of minutes.

"Bella Boo Im really sorry i didnt know how much Flutters ment to you." Emmett said looking down ashamed.

"Its ok now...i guess." I said still not sure if i should forgive him this quickly.

"Bella by the way... WE FIXED FLUTTERS FOR YOU!" Alice said happily.

"YAY!" I screamed and edward handed Flutters to me and he looked better then he did be fore he got ripped.

"Thanks so much you guys!" I said happily.

"Your Welcome." They all said in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

**I so so so so sorry i haven't updated in like forever! I didnt forget about my stories, its just that school started and i am so depressed about grades and other after school activities.  
I sorry to say but i wont be updating much from now on probably only on the weekends but i will try to update as much as i can. My parents want my grades to be perfect so i have to study my head off this year. Enjoy this chappy, and dont loose faith in me i WILL finish my stories!**

EPOV

"Well, I'm guessing we missed our flight." Bella said

"Dont worry Bella we got other tickets" I said

"Oh, ok lets get going then people!" Bella said happily

Bella and I went in my Volvo, Alice and Jazz went in Alice's Porsche and Rose and Em went in Rose's BMW. Everyone headed to the airport and we got onto the plane.

"Hello! Do you need me to escort you to your seat?" A flight attendant in a flirty tone.

_WOW! I think i am in love! - Flight attendant  
__  
_"No thanks." Bella said jealously and headed toward our seat. We were in first class of course and all of our seats were next to each other.

"Somebody's jealous." I teased her

"Well, you should have seen the way she looked at you! I could tell exactly what she was thinking about by the look on her face." Bella said pouting adorably.

"I thought I was the one who read minds! And you are so adorable!" I said

"Adorable enough to change me?" Bella asked enthusiastically. That girl is so smart, she knows what turns me on.

"Yes you are adorable enough but not now." I said calmly

"Humph!" She said pouting, she looked like she was about to cry and then she mumbled something like I thought that would work.

"Bella please don't cry. You know how much that hurts me." I said sadly

"Fine." She said with a sigh and drifted asleep in my arms.

**Did you like it? I know it was short but i just seemed like a good place to stop ill update the next chapter right after i finish this note.  
I dont expect you guys to give me reviews anymore you probably hate me for not updating my stories in weeks! I so sorry about that! I know i probably said that a million times by now but i am really sorry! **

**SO REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO!**

**I'M NOT FORCING YOU BUT I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!**


End file.
